


Smell like teen spirit

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Era ormai da un po' di tempo che Stiles aveva notato che Derek lo annusava. All'inizio aveva anche creduto di essere pazzo e di esserselo solo immaginato, in fondo perchè mai Derek Hale avrebbe dovuto sniffare proprio lui? Eppure con il passare del tempo la cosa era diventata sempre più ovvia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell like teen spirit

Era ormai da un po' di tempo che Stiles aveva notato che Derek lo annusava. All'inizio aveva anche creduto di essere pazzo e di esserselo solo immaginato, in fondo perchè mai Derek Hale avrebbe dovuto sniffare proprio lui? Eppure con il passare del tempo la cosa era diventata sempre più ovvia.  
A volte il lupo si limitava a dare una piccola tirata su con il naso quando il figlio dello sceriffo era nei paraggi, ma altre invece (ed era per questo che Stiles aveva iniziato a notare la cosa) Derek compariva alle sue spalle e come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo inspirava a pieni polmoni l'odore del castano.  
Da quando aveva inizato a farci caso fra l'altro, Stiles aveva preso l'abitudine di farsi anche due docce al giorno per paura di puzzare. Niente da fare, Derek continuava imperterrito.  
Quando poi arrivò a casa la bolletta dell'acqua (e lo sceriffo quasi svenne), Stiles decise di andare a casa del lupo a chiarire. Il loft era silenzioso come sempre, il ragazzo stava per bussare, ma prima che le sue nocche potessero toccare il metallo della porta quella si aprì. Derek lo guardava corrucciato in una muta richiesta.  
"Ehilà Sourwolf!" lo salutò Stiles cercando di sembrare naturale e niente affatto agitato. "Mi dispiace ehm disturbarti, ma vedi credo proprio che noi due dovremmo parlare..." Finita la frase abbassò la testa ed iniziò a giocare con i cordini della sua felpa.  
Senza dire una parola il moro si spostò di qualche centimentro, così da permettere a Stiles di entrare. Mentre passava il figlio dello sceriffo stava mentalmente ripassando il lungo discorso da dire al lupo, discorso costellato di leggi sulla privacy e di battute sui cani che di sicuro non avrebbero fatto ridere Derek, quando il sopracitato sourwolf lo rifece, lo annusò di nuovo a pieni polmoni. "O mio Dio Derek Hale!!" urlò Stiles girandosi verso di lui "Smetti immediatamente di farlo! Hai mai sentito parlare di buon costume? È quella cosa che impone alle persone -mezze canidi o meno- di non andarsene in giro ad annusare la gente!!" Mentre parlava, o meglio urlava, Stiles notò che gli occhi del lupo stavano diventando drammaticamente dorati, ma non riuscì comunque a fermare le parole. "Hai idea di quante docce mi sia fatto per colpa tua in questo periodo? Santo cielo sono un adolescente e sono un maschio, odio farmi la doccia!! Si può sapere quindi perchè diavolo mi sniffi ogni volta che mi vedi?!"  
Derek fece un passo avanti, costringendo così Stiles ad indietreggiare. Visto da così vicino il moro, notò il più piccolo, era ancora più imponente di quanto non immaginasse: le spalle larghe il doppio delle sue, i fianchi stretti, le braccia scolpite abbastanza lunghe da poterlo avvolgere completamente. Non che lui avesse mai pensato a come potesse essere sentire gli arti di Derek Hale attorno a sè. Così come non aveva mai pensato ai suoi occhi verdi mentre di notte non riusciva a dormire, o alle sue labbra avvolte attorno al proprio sesso quando era da solo e le sue mani sparivano dentro all'elastico dei boxer. Nono, non ci aveva davvero mai pensato...  
Derek fece un altro passo avanti e Stiles fece per indietreggiare di nuovo, ma nel farlo sbattè contro il divano dietro di sè e ci cadde sopra. Derek si sporse in avanti verso di lui, una gamba appoggiata sul divano a contatto con quella del castano, un braccio a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa e l'altro ben fermo sul fianco, ad accarezzarne la pelle bianca e liscia.  
"D-Derek?" tentò Stiles sentendo nascere un principio di erezione. Il sourwolf, che non aveva ancora parlato, sorrise. Il sorriso che il cacciatore rivolge alls preda.  
"Vedi Stiles" sussurrò piano contro il suo collo, poco più i basso dell'orecchio. "Se tu non avessi costantemente quest'odore addosso, io non ti annuserei" disse strofinando le labbra contro la pelle del figlio dello sceriffo ad ogni parola. Stiles rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi.  
"C-che odore?" Sentì il proprio cuore accellerare per poi perdere un battito quando il moro gli diede un piccolo morso nell'incavo della spalla. "Hai odore di eccitazione" spiegò Derek un attimo prima di baciarlo. Stiles mugolò, portando le braccia dietro alla testa del più grande, accarezzandogli la spina dorsale.

Si scambiarono effusioni per un po' (e quando dico per un po' intendo dire tutto il pomeriggio), poi Stiles dovette tornare a casa.

Il giorno dopo, alla riunione del branco, il figlio dello sceriffo era felice come una pasqua, sicuro di aver risolto il problema annusate (e di essersi trovato il ragazzo più bello di tutta Beacon Hills, ma quello era solo un dettaglio).  
Quando entrò nel loft però si rese conto che no, Derek non lo annusava più, ma che in compenso aveva iniziato a farlo tutto il resto del branco.  
Sbuffò esasperato, certo che lo sceriffo lo avrebbe ucciso per le future bollette dell'acqua.


End file.
